


Gantz: Sacrifice

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gantz Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to know how Sho-chan died? Well to be honest, I killed him. You weren't expecting that were you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/15494.html).

**Sacrifice**

Avoiding a stubborn Sakurai was harder that I thought, granted I only had one standard apartment to escape to. I think Shu and I area running bet in this place. Who caves first---Shu or I?

It's a pointless bet. We all knew who'd cave first. I really couldn't say no to him. And today, he's caught me.

"Why are you running?!" he demanded. I only breathed out a sigh. He didn't wait for an answer. "Why won't you tell me how Nii-san died?!"

I could tell that the other 4 elder members that were here as long as I was were bristling with unrest. It wasn't long before one of them would break down with the truth, but that would be ugly. It should come from me; Sho-chan's colleague, band mate, best friend and killer.

I ran my hand through my hair, noting that the roots were showing. I heaved a sigh, leaning back and gave him a response. One he didn't expect, I'm sure.

"You want to know how Sho-chan died?" Shu looked at me expectantly. "Yes." he replied. I smirked in wry acceptance. It hurt how Shu reminds me so much of Sho. That was so not fair.

"Well to be honest, I killed him." I took in his expression. I gave a snort. "What? You weren't expecting that were you?"

Shu gaped at me like a fish. "Stop that." I chatised. "You're starting to look like a fish." Captain would've liked that thought.

Amazingly, the kid complied. "H-how?" he demanded. Wow! This kid is De-Man-Ding today. "You would never kill Nii-san! You were best friends!"

I shrugged. Didn't he know, most murderers were the victim's closest friend? "Well, if it helps, I didn't kill him myself but I might as well have."

"What do you mean?"

I let myself be pulled into the past once more.

I remember dying and the next thing I see is Sho's relieved face. His tears running down his face, it was honestly disturbing and yet, so heart warming. I remember asking him what happened, by the way he scrunched up his face, I already knew the answer.

"Ah. I died." I replied for him and he looked away. I felt special--loved but I also felt angry, confused and downright tired.

I fell to the ground on my knees and cried my heart out as he embraced me. We were both pathetic sobbing messes. It was the best and worst day of my life. We went home, we celebrated and we were called back.

I was a mess but I could still fight. I couldn't let Sho-chan's sacrifice mean nothing. He wasted 3 months to get me back. I had to help him. I couldn't let him handle this alone.

I was so preoccupied with my single train of thought, I missed how the monster appeared behind me. All I knew was that I got pushed aside and I was staring at a bloody Sho pierced by a hundred swords.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry, but when he was flung my way, I caught him easily. (I noticed how light he had become, but back then, that wasn't really a main priority.)

The creature disappeared. It was suprisingly respectful, allowing me to mourn and allowing Sho his last words. It appeared again as I rearranged his body properly in an area where he wouldn't be disturbed.

"I won't forgive you." I told it. "And I, you. Your kind killed my friend. I will extract my vengeance." It replied. I snarled, tears were rolling down my face. "Not if I extracted it first."

We fought. I won, but still Sho was dead.

Only I could bring him back now and I vowed to.

I blinked back as I released the memory and looked at Shu and smiled.

"You asked why I was running. Why I wouldn't tell you the truth?" He nodded and I looked at the night sky. It was exceptionally beautiful today.

"Because Sho's death hurt me most, Shu."

It hurt the most that Sho-chan's hard work was wasted on me. "I closed my eyes in silent prayer before speaking once more. "But I will bring them back--I **WILL** get them all back."

= **End** =

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Feel free to browse [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html)!


End file.
